parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney and BBC's Imformation
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by Disney and BBC. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Games I have so Far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: # 101 Dalmatians (1961's Movie; Animated) # 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003's Movie) # 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998's TV Series) # 101 Dalmatians (1996's Live-Action Film) # 102 Dalmatians (2000's Movie) # The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985's TV Series) # The 7D (2014's TV Series) # 6teen (2004-2010's TV Show) # 3rd & Bird (2008's TV Series) # 64 Zoo Lane (2000's TV Series) # The 2 Bunnies named Lucy and Molly (2014-2015's Video Series) A in Alphabetical Order: An American Tail 1986's Movie An American Tail II Fievel Goes West 1991's Movie An American Tail III 1998's Movie An American Tail 4 1999's Movie B in Alphabetical Order: # Bambi 1 (1942's Movie) # Bambi 2 (2006's Movie) # Beauty and the Beast (1991's Movie) # Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997's Movie) # Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (1998's Movie) # Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971's Movie) # Brother Bear (2003's Movie) # Brother Bear 2 (2006's Movie) # The Berenstain Bears (1985-2002's TV Show) # The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree (1979's Movie Short) # The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine (1982's Movie Short) # Bolt (2008's Movie) # The Black Cauldron (1985's Movie) # Brave (2012's Movie) # Bonkers (1993-2007's TV Show) # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000's Movie) # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001's TV Show) # The Brave Little Toaster (1987's Movie) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998's Movie) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999's Movie) # Bee Movie (2007's Movie) # Big Hero 6 (2014's Movie) # Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006's Movie) # Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011's TV Series) # Balto 1 (1995's Movie) # Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002's Movie) # Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004's Movie) # Bartok and Magnificent (1999's Movie) # Bongo the Bear (1941's Movie Short) # Barney Bear (1939-1954's TV Show) # Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012's Movie) # Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015's TV Show) # The Baby Huey Show (1994-1996's TV Show) # Bananas in Pyjamas (1992-2013's TV Show) # The Basil Brush Show (2002-2007's TV Show) # Baby Looney Tunes (2002-2005's TV Show) # Bratz Girlz Really Rock (2008's Movie) # Bratz Girlz Really Rock (2008's Video Game) # Barbie Movies (1987-2015's Movie Films) # Barbie: Life in the DreamHouse (2012's TV Series) # Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007's TV Series) # Breakfast with Bear (2005-2006's TV Mini Series) # Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: Surprise Party (2001's Movie) # Blue's Clues (1995-2004's TV Series) # Blue's Room (2004-2007's TV Series) # Barney & Friends (1992-2009's TV Series) # Barney Movies (1988-2014's Movie Films) # The Bellflower Bunnies (2001-2010's TV Series) # BunnyTown (2007-2008's TV Series) # Boohbah (2003-2005's TV Show) # Bob the Builder (1998-2003's TV Series) # Bob the Builder: Project Build It! (2004-2009's TV Series) # Bob's Mini Projects (2010's Mini Series) # Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! (2010-2012's TV Series) # Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember (2001's Movie) # Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot (2003's Movie) # Bob the Builder: Snowed Under - The Bobblesberg Winter Games (2004's Movie) # Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan (2005's Movie) # Bob the Builder: When Bob Became a Builder (2005's Movie) # Bob the Builder: Built to be Wild (2006's Movie) # Bob the Builder: Scrambler to the Rescue (2007's Movie) # Bob the Builder: Race to the Finish (2007's Movie) # Bob the Builder: The Legend of the Great Hammer (2010's Movie) # Bob the Builder: Big Dino Dig (2011's Movie) # Bob the Builder: The Diggineers (2013's Movie) C in Alphabetical Order: # Cinderella 1 (1950's Movie) # Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002's Movie) # Cinderella 3: A Twist of Time (2007's Movie) # Cats Don't Dance (1997's Movie) # The Cat in the Hat (1971's TV Short) # Chicken Little (2005's Movie) # The Chipmunk Adventure (1987's Movie) # Classic Looney Tunes (1929-1969's TV Show) # Camp Lazlo (2005-2008's TV Series) # Captain Flamingo (2005-2008's TV Series) # The Care Bears Movie (1985's Movie) # Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986's Movie) # The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987's Movie) # Care Bears: Journey to Joke-A-Lot (2004's Movie) # The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie (2005's Movie) # Care Bears: Welcome to Care-A-Lot (2012's TV Series) # The Care Bears Family (1985-1988's TV Series) # Cars 1 (2006's Movie) # Cars 2 (2011's Movie) # Cars 3 (2014's Movie) # Cow and Chicken (1995-1999's TV Show) # Cattanooga Cats (1969-1971's TV Show) # The Cat Returns (2002's Movie) # Charlotte's Web (1973's Movie; Animated) # Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003's Movie) # Charlotte's Web (2006's Live-Action Film) # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 (2009's Movie) # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013's Movie) # Charlie and Lola (2005-2008's TV Series) # A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965's TV Short) # Charlie Brown's All Stars (1966's TV Short) # A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973's TV Short) # A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982's Movie) # A Charlie Brown Valentine (2002's TV Short) # Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002's TV Short) # Charlie Brown and Charles Schulz (1969's TV Short) # The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983-1985's TV Series) # Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2006's Movie) # Chicken Run (2000's Movie) # Captain Mack (2008's TV Series) # Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990's TV Series) # City of Friends (2011's TV Series) # Chloe's Closet (2008-2010's TV Series) # Chowder (2007-2010's TV Series) # Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001's Nintendo 64's Video Game) # Cartoonito Karaoke (2007-2008's TV Mini Song Series) # Cartoonito Tales (2011's TV Series) # Cartoonito Idents (2001-2014's Idents) # CBBC Idents (1997-2007's Idents) # Cbeebies Idents (2003-2013's Idents) # Come Outside (1993-1997's TV Series) # Cushion Kids (2001's TV Series) # Cloudbabies (2012-2013's TV Series) # Chuggington (2008-2014's TV Series) # Chuggington: Badge Quest (2010-2012's TV Series) '' # ''Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004's Movie) # Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003's TV Series) # Clifford's Puppy Days (2003's TV Series) # Candyland: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005's Movie) # Corduroy (2000-2001's TV Series) # Cooking Mama (2006's Nintendo DS Game) # Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends (2008's Nintendo DS Game) # Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop (2009's Nintendo DS Game) # Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic (2011's Nintendo 3DS Game) # Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit (2014's Nintendo DS Game) # Cooking Mama: Cook Off (2007's Wii Video Game) # Cooking Mama: World Kitchen (2009's Wii Video Game) # Cooking Mama World: Hobbies and Fun (2010's Nintendo DS Game) # Cooking Mama World: Outdoor Adventures (2011's Nintendo DS Game) # Cooking Mama World: Babysitting Mama (2010's Wii Video Game) '' # ''Cyberchase (2002-2014's TV Series) # Casper 1995's Movie D in Alphabetical Order: # Disney Infinity (2013's Nintendo 3DS Game) # Disney Infinity (2013's Wii Video Game) # Disney Infinity (2013's PS3 Video Game) # Disney Infinity (2013's XBOX360 Video Game) # Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2003's Movie) # Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: A Kingdom of Kindness (2006's Movie) # Disney Princess Enchanted Journey (2007's Wii Video Game) # Disney Princess Enchanted Journey (2007's PS2 Video Game) # Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012's Wii Video Game) # Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012's Nintendo 3DS Game) # Dumbo 1 (1941's Movie) # Dumbo 2 (2006's Movie) # Darkwing Duck (1991-1995's TV Series) # DuckTales (1987-1990's TV Series) # Disney 365 (2006-2014's TV Series) # Dot and the Kangaroo (1977's Movie) # Dancing Daisies (2014-2015's Painted Show) # Doki (2013-2014's TV Series) # Dora the Explorer (2000-2014's TV Series) # Dog and Duck (1999-2001's TV Series) # Dream Street (1999-2000's TV Series) # Dino Dan (2010-2014's TV Series) # Dinosaur Train (2009-2014's TV Series) # Doozers (2012-2013's TV Series) # Dani's House (2008-2012's TV Series) # The Doodlebops (2004-2007's TV Series) # Doodlebops Rockin' Roadshow (2010's TV Series) # Doodlebops Live!: Together Forever Tour (2009-2010's TV Series) # Dino Babies (1993-1995's TV Series) # Doodle-Doo (2000-2003's TV Series) # Dinky Dog (1978-1981's TV Show) # DipDap (2011-2013's TV Series) # Dirtgirlworld (2009-2011's TV Series) # Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988's Movie) E in Alphabetical Order: Elephant 2003's Movie Eagle Eye 2008's Movie Entourage 2015's Movie F in Alphabetical Order: # Fantasia (1940's Movie) # Fantasia (2000's Movie) # Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009's Movie) # Finding Nemo (2003's Movie) # Finding Dory (2016's Movie) # The Fox and the Hound (1981's Movie) # The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006's Movie) # Fievel's American Tails (1992's TV Show) # Frozen (2013's Movie) # Frozen Fever (2015's Movie Short) # F'' ''G in Alphabetical Order: # A Goofy Movie (1995's Movie) # The Great Mouse Detective (1986's Movie) # Green Eggs and Ham (1973's Movie Short) # The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982's Movie Short) # Get Squiggling (2008-2010's TV Series) # Go, Diego! Go! (2005's TV Series) # The Garfield Show (2008's TV Series) # Garfield and Friends (1988-1995's TV Show) # Grandpa in my Pocket (2009-2014's TV Series) # Green Balloon Club (2008-2009's TV Series) # Guess with Jess (2009's TV Series) # Gasperd and Lisa (2010's TV Series) # Gullah, Gullah Island (1994-1998's TV Series) # Goof Troop (1992-1993's TV Show) # Go Jetters (2013's Mini TV Series) # Girl Meets World (2014-2015's TV Series) # Good Morning, Mickey! (1983-1992's TV Series) # Good Luck, Charlie (2010-2014's TV Series) # Good Luck, Charlie; It's Christmas (2011's Movie) # Grojband (2012-2014's TV Series) H in Alphabetical Order: # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996's Movie) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002's Movie) # Hercules (1997's Movie) # Hercules (1998-1999's TV Series) # High School Musical (2006's Movie) # High School Musical 2 (2007's Movie) # High School Musical 3 (2008's Movie) # Happy Feet (2006's Movie) # Happy Feet 2 (2011's Movie) # Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009's Movie) # Hannah Montana: One in a Million (2008's Movie) # Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus (2007's Movie) # Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008's Movie) # Hannah Montana (2006-2011's TV Series) # Horton Hears a Who (1970's Movie Short) # Horton Hears a Who (2008's Movie Short) # Halloween is Grinch Night (1977's Movie Short) # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966's Movie Short) # Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2010's TV Series) # Home on the Range (2004's Movie) # House of Mouse (2001-2003's TV Series) (Clips Only) # Happy Tree Friends (1999-2005's TV Series) # The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1962's TV Show) # Higgledy House (2005's TV Mini Series) # Harry and Toto (2008's TV Series) # Hokey Wolf (1960-1961's TV Show) # Horrid Henry (2006-2012's TV Series) # Handy Manny (2006-2011's TV Series) # Ha Ha Hairies (2012's TV Series) # Hi-5 (1998-2011's TV Series) # Hana's Helpline (2004-2008's TV Series) # Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2014's TV Series) # Hilltop Hospital (1999-2001's TV Series) # Happy Monster Band (2007-2014's TV Series) # Hurray for Huckle (2007-2010''s TV Series) I in Alphabetical Order: # Ice Age 1 (2002's Movie) # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006's Movie) # Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009's Movie) # Ice Age 4: Continetral Drift (2012's Movie) # Imagine: Happy Cooking (2007's Nintendo DS Game) # Imagine: Makeup Artist (2009's Nintendo DS Game) # Imagine: Teacher (2008's Nintendo DS Game) # I am Weasel (1997-2000's TV Show) # I Can Cook (2009-2012's TV Series) # Ivor the Engine (1959-1977's TV Show) # In the Night Garden (2007-2010's TV Show) # Iconicles (2010-2011's TV Series) # The Incredibles (2004's Movie) # It's a Small One: The Animated Series (2013's TV Series) J in Alphabetical Order: # The Jungle Book 1 (1967's Movie) # The Jungle Book 2 (2003's Movie) # Jungle Cubs (1996-1998's TV Show) # Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (1997's Movie Short) # The Jungle Book: Rhythm n' Groove Party (2000-2004's Play Station Video Game) # The Jungle King (1994's Movie) # Jungledyret Hugo 1 (1993's Movie) # Jungledyret Hugo 2 (1996's Movie) # Jungledyret Hugo 3 (2007's Movie) # Jungledyret Hugo (2003's TV Series) # Jamie and the Magic Torch (1976-1979's TV Show) # The Jetsons (1962-1968's TV Show) # The Jetsons Meet the Flinstones (1987's Movie) # Jetsons: The Movie (1990's Movie) # Justin Time (2011's TV Show) # Justin's House (2011's TV Show) # Joshua Jones (1991-1992's TV Show) # Josie and the Pussycats (1970-1971's TV Show) # Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972's TV Show) # Jasper the Penguin (2004-2008's TV Show) # Jelly Jamm (2011's TV Series) # Julius Jr (2013-2014's TV Show) # Jack's Big Music Show (2005-2007's TV Show) # Joey's Lunch (1994-2000's TV Show) # Jackanory Junior (2007's TV Series) # Jakers!: The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007's TV Series) # Jimbo and the Jet Set (1986-1987's TV Show) # Jim Henson's The Animal Show (1994-1997's TV Series) # Jessie (2011-2015's TV Series) # Jellikins (1999's TV Series) # Jim Jam and Sunny (2006's TV Series) # Jellabies (1998-2003's TV Series) # Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005's TV Series) # Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011's TV Show) # JoJo's Circus (2003-2007's TV Series) # The JellyGummies (2014-2015's Painted Show) # Johnny Bravo (1997-2004's TV Show) K in Alphabetical Order: Koala Kid 2012's Movie Kangaroo 2015's Movie L in Alphabetical Order: Lady and the Tramp 1955's Movie Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure 2001's Movie The Lion King 1994's Movie The Lion King II Simba's Pride 1998's Movie M in Alphabetical Order: # Madagascar 1 (2005's Movie) # Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008's Movie) # Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted (2012's Movie) # Madagascar '' ''N in Alphabetical Order: # The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993's Movie) # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991's TV Show) # The Nut Job (2014's Movie) # Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007's Movie) # Noah's Island (1997-1999's TV Show) # Nellie the Elephant (1989-1991's TV Show) # Noozles (1984-1987's TV Show) # Narnia The Lion, 2005's Movie # Narnia Prince Caspian 2008's Movie O in Alphabetical Order: # Oliver and Company (1988's Movie) # Over the Hedge (2006's Movie) # Open Season 1 (2006's Movie) # Open Season 2 (2008's Movie) # Open Season 3 (2010's Movie) # Oz the Great and Powerful (2013's Movie) # Oakie Doke (1995-1996's TV Series) # Olive the Ostrich (2011's TV Mini Series) # Octanauts (2010-2014's TV Series) # Oswald the Octopus (2001-2003's TV Series) # Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (1927-1928's TV Shorts) # Olivia (2009-2012's TV Series) # Ooglies (2009's TV Series) # Oobi (2003-2007's TV Series) P in Alphabetical Order: # The Pebble and the Penguin (1995's Movie) # The Penguins of Madagascar (2008's TV Show) # The Penguins of Madagascar (2014's Movie) # Peter Pan 1 (1953's Movie) # Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land (2002's Movie) # Peter Pan's Playground (2008's Nintendo DS Game) # Phineas & Ferb (2007's TV Show) # Phineas & Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011's Movie) # Pinocchio (1940's Movie) # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005's Movie) # Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005's Movie) # Piglet's Big Movie (2003's Movie) # Planes 1 (2013's Movie) # Planes 2: Fire and Rescue (2014's Movie) # Pocahontas 1 (1995's Movie) # Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998's Movie) # Plumiferos (2010's Movie) # Pokemon (1998-1999's Movies and TV Series) # Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) # Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988's Movie) # The Prince and the Pauper (1990's Movie Short) # The Princess and the Frog (2009's Movie) # Polly World (2006's Movie) # Philbert Frog (1993' TV Show) # The Peter Potamus Show (1964-1966's TV Show) # A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991's TV Series) # Pippi Longstocking (1997's Movie) # Pippi Longstocking (1997's TV Series) # Playdays (1988-2003's TV Series) # Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2011's TV Series) # Ponyo (2008's Movie) # Pocoyo (2005's TV Show) # Play School (1964-1988's TV Show) # PAW Patrol (2013's TV Series) # Penny Crayon (1989-1990's TV Show) # Pixie & Dixie & Mr. Jinks (1958-1961's TV Show) # Pluto (1931-1990's TV Shorts) # The Pink Panther Show (1969-1980's TV Show) # Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1986's TV Show) # Pink Panther and Pals (2010's TV Show) # Pat and Stan (2003-2009's TV Series) # Puss in Boots (2011's Movie) # Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos (2012's Movie) # The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005's TV Show) # The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002's Movie) # The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1971's TV Show) # Postman Pat (1981-2006's TV Series) # Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service (2008's TV Series) # Penelope K. By the Way (2010-2012's TV Series) # Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-2011's TV Series) # Pablo the Little Red Fox (1999-2000's TV Series) # Pingu (1986-2006's TV Series) # Peppa Pig (2004-2012's TV Series) # Poppy Cat (2012-2014's TV Show) # Pecola (2001-2010's TV Show) # Pic Me (2004-2007's TV Show) # Preston Pig (2000's TV Show) # Pigeon Street (1981's TV Show) # Pinky and Perky (1957-1971's TV Show) # Pinky and the Bain (1995-1998's TV Show) # Polka Dot Shorts (1995-2007's TV Show) # Peter Rabbit (2012-2013's TV Series) # Peter and the Wolf (1936's Movie Short) # Peep and the Big Wide World (2003-2011's TV Show) # Playing with Skully (2012's TV Show) # A Poem is... (2011-2014's TV Series) # Party Animals (2003's TV Series) # Peg + Cat (2013-2014's TV Series/2014-2015's Painted Series) Q in Alphabetical Order: # Quack Pack (1966-1967's TV Series) # Quick Draw McGraw (1959-1962's TV Show) # Q Pootle 5 (2013-2014's TV Series) R in Alphabetical Order: # The Rescuers (1977's Movie) # The Rescuers Down Under (1990's Movie) # Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975's Movie Short) # Robin Hood (1973's Movie) # Rio 1 (2011's Movie) # Rio 2 (2014's Movie) # Rio 3 (2017's Movie) # Recess: School's Out (2001's Movie) # Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001's Movie) # Recess (1997-2001's TV Series) # Rainbow Brite (1984-1986's TV Show) # Rainbow Brite and the Star Steeler (1985's Movie) # Rabbits: Invasion (2013's TV Series) # Regular Show (2010's TV Series) # Rastamouse (2011's TV Series) # Robot and Monster (2012-2014's TV Series) # Rock-A-Doodle (1991's Movie) # Rock-A-Doodle 2: Edmond's Great Adventure (2001's Movie) # Ruff and Reddy (1958-1960's TV Show) # The Road to El Dorado (2000's Movie) # Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996's TV Series) # Robbie the Reindeer: Hooves of Fire (1999's TV Short) # Robbie the Reindeer: Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002's TV Short) # Robbie the Reindeer: Close Encounters of the Herd Kind (2007's TV Short) # The Raggy Dolls (1986-1994's TV Series) # Rosie and Jim (1990-2000's TV Series) # Ruby Gloom (2006-2008's TV Series) # Ruby Rabbit (2014-2015's Painted Show) # Rupert (1991-1997's TV Series) # Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic (2006-2007's TV Series) # Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2011-2012's TV Series) # The Rhyme Rocket (2012's TV Series) # Rugrats (1991-2004's TV Show) # The Rugrats Movie (1998's Movie) # Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000's Movie) # Rugrats Go Wild (2003's Movie) # Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004's TV Series) # Razzledazzle (2000's TV Series) # Roger Rabbit Cartoons Shorts (1988-1993's TV Shorts) # Rubbadubbers (2002's TV Series) # Roary the Racing Car (2006's TV Series) # Robarb and Custard Too (2005's TV Series) # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964's Movie) # The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too (1980-1982's TV Series) # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Misfit Island Toys ''(''2001's Movie)'' # ''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie ''(''1998's Movie)'' # ''Robots '''''('''''2005's Movie')''' # 'Return to Sender (2015's Movie)' # 'RV '''('''2006's Movie''')''' '''S in Alphabetical Order: # The Secret of NIMH (1982's Movie) # The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998's Movie) # Sleeping Beauty (1959's Movie) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937's Movie) # Shark Tale (2006's Movie) # The Swan Princess 1 (1994's Movie) # The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997's Movie) # The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998's Movie) # The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014's Movie) # The Swan Princess Christmas (2012's Movie) # The Sword in the Stone (1963's Movie) # Stitch! The Movie (2003's Movie) # The Secret World of Arrietty (2010's Movie) # The Sneethes (1961's TV Short) # Shrek 1 (2001's Movie) # Shrek 2 (2004's Movie) # Shrek the Third (2007's Movie) # Shrek the Halls (2007's Movie Short) # Shrek Forever After (2010's Movie) # Scardd Shrekless (2010's Movie Short) # Shrek 5: Donkeyface Killer (2012's Movie) # Shrek: the Musical (2013's Movie) # Shrek Stories (2013's Movie) # Spongebob Squarepants (1999-2014's TV Show) # Spongebob Squarepants The Movie ''(''2004's Movie)'' # ''Savages 2012's Movie T in Alphabetical Order: # Thumbelina (1994's Movie) # The Tigger Movie (2000's Movie) # The Fugitive ''(''1993's Movie)'' ''U in Alphabetical Order: Unbroken 2014's Movie Ungil 2014's Movie Unfaithful 2002's Movie V in Alphabetical Order: Vacation 2015's Movie Vacancy 2007's Movie Valkyrie 2008's Movie W in Alphabetical Order: Warcraft 2016's Movie Warrior 2011's Movie War 2007's Movie X in Alphabetical Order: Xanadu 1980's Movie X-Men's 3 2016's Movie Y in Alphabetical Order: Yarraiyan 2008's Movie Yann 2014's Movie Z in Alphabetical Order: '' ''Zodiac 2007's Movie Zid 2014's Movie Zanjeer 2013's MovieCategory:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and BBC Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video games spoof Category:Video Game Spoof